A Hint of Doubt Goes Awry
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Summary change due to added chapters. Gibbs and Abby have started their relationship, but it's new to both of them, especially Gibbs. Rated M for suggested situations.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new one. Early established Gabby, lol. Not sure where all these stories are coming from, but can't stop putting them to "paper." Let me know what you think. Rated M this time. Sorry about the last one, not sure about these ratings and stuff.

Disclaimer: Own nothing, never had, and *sigh* never will

A Hint of Doubt Goes Awry.

"What'd'ya got for me, Abs?"

Abby turned at the sound of Gibbs' voice, smiling at the sight of the Caf-Pow and her boyfriend. She chuckled as she took the soda from his hand. The idea that Leroy Jethro Gibbs could be anyone's boyfriend, much less hers, amazed her. But he was. Hers. Or was he? She sucked the drink through the straw as once again the question rose again.

"Abs!" Gibbs raised his voice just a bit, waiving his hand in front of her face. "What do you GOT?"

"Sorry!" She handed the Caf-Pow back to Gibbs and turned to her computers. "I just emailed all this to you and the team, but as long as you're here," she clicked few more keys of the computer. "The blood on the knife definitely belonged to Petty Officer Simms, the finger prints on the knife definitely belonged to Mrs. Petty Officer Simms, and the knife in question definitely came from a set given to the not-so-happy couple by Admiral and Mrs. Simms, the deceased parents." She pulled the soda from his hands, taking a huge gulp before placing it on her work bench.

Gibbs smiled at her report. "That's good work, Abby," he said, running a hand down her arm and kissing her cheek.

That slight action of affection spurred Abby on, ready to approach a subject that had been plaguing her mind for the past few weeks. The past few weeks that she and Gibbs had been dating. Dating…she was _dating _Gibbs. Gibbs was her boyfriend and they were dating. After ten years of knowing each other, after a decade of flirting and small kisses and hugs, and after one slightly inebriated make out session under the mistletoe during last year's Christmas party, Gibbs had finally admitted he wanted her. And Gibbs, being Gibbs, knew that she wanted him. So they've been dating. For three weeks. Dinners, movies (where he was usually asleep half way in), nights in his basement, nights just talking. Just…dating. Which made Abby wonder if "wanted" was the wrong word, as he had yet to even approach the subject of…

"Is there anything else, Abby?" he asked, head cocked at her seeming inattentiveness.

"There is!" she proclaimed. She took a deep breath, held it, then exhaled. Hands on hips, she faced him squarely and directly. "Are you afraid of me?"

Gibbs blinked at her question. "Am I what?"

"Afraid of me!" Hands waived in frustration. "That's the only reason I can think of, that you're afraid of me or something. Anything! Because Gibbs, I just don't understand."

"That makes two of us," Gibbs said, holding her flailing hands down to her sides and pulling her close. "From the beginning, please," he instructed.

She raised her head, green eyes catching his blue ones. "Why won't you sleep with me, Gibbs?" she asked bluntly. "Don't you want me?"

Want her? Jesus, it was all he could do not to take her right now. "Abby…"

"Really, Gibbs, if you've changed your mind, if you don't want to see me anymore, please just let me know now. I'll—"

Her tirade was cut off by his mouth, silencing her with a hard, fast kiss. "Do you have any idea how much I do want you, Abby?" He twirled her a bit, pulling her back up against the front of his body, letting her feel his hardness. "Did you notice that I've started wearing my shirts un-tucked?" Her head shook. "That because of you, Abby. Because I'm usually so fucking hard thinking about you, seeing you, smelling you, it would show otherwise." She whimpered a bit as his hips shifted slightly, rubbing his cock against her ass.

"Want to know _where_ I want you, Abby?" She nodded. "Here." He moved her to face her work station. "I think about you down here, working, and know how easy it would be to take the elevator down here. I want to walk up behind you, lift your lab coat and your tiny, teasing skirt, pull down your panties and fuck you from behind. Trap you against your work bench and take out both our frustrations on your body, in your lab."

He smiled into her hair as a tiny shiver ran through her body. Gibbs turned them to the left. "And here, Abby," he continued. "I'd lift you up, sit you against your mass spectrometer, open your legs and feast on you, licking and sucking you until you came hard against my mouth."

Gibbs tightened his arms as she started to weaken. "And here." Another turn and they were facing her office. "I'd sit in your chair, pulling you down to ride me, ride me hard, letting you set the pace, letting you bring us to the edge and over."

"Gibbs…" Abby could barely breathe, her hips moving of their own accord against Gibbs crotch. "Do it, please," she pleaded.

"Uh uh," he replied. "Where I am going to have you," he concluded, "is at my house, in the new bed I bought." He twirled her around to face him. With her platforms they were on equal eye level, and he held her gaze. "I want our first time to be special. I want it to be memorable." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I want to take my time, to undress you, piece by piece, to kiss all of you, to see you in the light, to feast on you as slowly as I want." A small kiss on her mouth. "I want you Abby, more than I should, probably more than is sane." He pulled her close and held her, waiting for her heart and breathing to return to normal.

"Wow," she finally said against his chest. "I guess I shouldn't have doubted it, huh?"

"No, you shouldn't have doubted me." He held her close, rocking them both a bit.

"Hey, boss," DiNozzo walked into the lab. "Aw, geez, boss! Rule 12-point-A, please!"

Rule 12.A was put into place once Gibbs and Abby started dating; Rule 12, of course, was to never date a co-worker. But since Gibbs wrote the rules, it was understood he could break them. The "A" part was added for the benefit of the team, and prohibited PDA between the couple at work. DiNozzo turned away from them, rubbing the sight of Abby and Gibbs in a clinch out of his eyes. "Mrs. Simms' confessed, and the Admiral would like a word."

Gibbs let go of Abby. *Tonight,* he signed.

Abby smiled. *Tonight,* she signed.

Gibbs passed Tony as he exited the lab, the younger man bracing for the head slap that never came. Tony turned to Abby with a puzzled expression on his face. "There's something different about the way he dresses these days," Tony observed. "But I just can't figure it out what it is. "


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the story of the new bed, a sequel to "A Hint of Doubt Goes Awry." It's pretty much pure sex, so if you don't want the Gabby-ness, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did. **

Abby's eyes widened at the site of the bed. It was black, wrought iron, full of curls and bars and atmosphere. It looked like it came straight out of a New Orleans bordello and was totally Abby's kind of bed.

She ran her fingers over the coolness of the metal, noting that it wasn't a king, but certainly big enough for two. It had a headboard that took up most of the wall it was on, and a footboard just a bit smaller. Abby's mind flicked to the past, remembering Gibbs' former bed from the time she stayed over last year. She remembered a big bed, tufted leather headboard, no footboard. No personality. This bed, Abby sighed, noting the deep red comforter, the fluffy but simple sleeping pillows, had personality to spare.

"Why?" She turned toward Gibbs as he stood in the doorway, just watching her reaction. She vaguely remembered he'd said something about a new bed today, but frankly, Gibbs' voice in her ear describing in vivid detail taking her in various locations around her lab coupled with his hardness against her ass had been way too distracting. "Why?" she asked again.

He moved forward, hand rising up to her face. He skimmed a hand over her cheek before reaching toward her pigtails, removing the rubber band and letting her hair fall free. He ran his hand along her skull, rubbing the tightness of her pigtails out of her hair, smiling as her eyes closed and she leaned into his touch. "Because you're special," he said. "And you deserve a special bed. Not one that was slept in by Stephanie or Hol—" Her eyes shot opened and he quickly covered her mouth with his, tongue delving deep. He smiled against her mouth as she moaned, holding her close and rubbing his hard erection against her soft stomach. "So," he said, running his mouth along her neck, teeth scraping against her collar bone. "Shall we try out your new bed?" he asked.

She tilted her head back to look at him. Without her platforms he was considerably taller than she was, a fact that usually irritated her with men, but with Gibbs, her lower height made her feel more feminine, protected. "All this beauty should not go to waste," she said, hands quickly pulling off his shirt and undershirt, mouth attaching to his chest and hand moving to his crotch.

Gibbs' breath sucked in through his teeth at her actions, hips instinctively moving toward her, pushing his cock harder into her grasp. "Abby.." His voice was hoarse, his own hand running up her thigh to reach under her skirt, skimming past the silky panties to reach her…

Abby's movements stopped when Gibbs froze, his hand inside her panties. "Gibbs?" she asked, her voice uncertain by his lack of movement. His hand pulled out from below her skirt and both hands were suddenly at the zipper, ripping the skirt down her thighs, panties skimmed down at the same time. Abby watched as Gibbs fell to his knees, eyes locked on her crotch. He was staring at her so intently it was starting to freak Abby out. "Gibbs…"

"You're." He swallowed. "You're all bare, Abby,"

Abby sighed with relief. "Well, yeah, Gibbs," she said. A finger traced over her mound, soft as a feather. "Gibbs…"

"Never seen anything like this, Abs." More fingers joined in touching Abby, flitting against her skin, dusting over her clit.

"Really!" Abby wondered.

Gibbs nodded. "Really. Trimmed, yes, but this." He swallowed again, the sight of her bareness making him harder than before.

"And do you like it?"

His only reply was to push Abby back until she fell onto the bed, legs still on the ground, making a place for himself between her thighs, mouth attaching to her soft flesh.

"Gibbs!" Abby writhed as his mouth worked magic, tongue laving her folds, teeth nibbling her clit, breath hot and heavy. She reached down, fisting his hair, pushing him closer into her. Her hips pushed off the bed as his fingers entered her, moving in and out and in and out as his mouth sucked hard and oh god oh god oh god…

Gibbs held Abby's hips hard as her orgasm ran through her, drinking in her shudder and shivers. After she calmed a bit, he pulled away, kicking off his pants and pulling the girl up onto the bed completely. Swiftly he removed her tee shirt and bra, staring in wonder at the sight of her fully naked. "Jesus, Abby," he said, running a hand from her breast to her thigh, fingers tracing each tattoo along the way.

Finally recovered, Abby pushed at Gibbs' and making him lay flat. "Not fair," she said, climbing to her knees next to him. "My turn to see you," she demanded.

He was fit and tanned, chest broad and stomach firm, a light dusting of hair trailing down flat abs to holy hell, his cock was spectacular. Abby's mouth went dry at the sight of him, firm and thick and glistening. She ghosted soft fingers across his cock, smiling as it jerked a bit from her touch.

Their eyes locked. "Hoo-rah," she said seconds before her mouth lowered and covered him with her soft lips.

Gibbs nearly exploded at the first touch of her mouth, twisting on the bed, fisting the covers in his hands. Abby's mouth was hot and wet and made for sin. She sucked and nibbled Gibbs, her hand moving down to pull his sac, rolling it between her fingers. Abby felt him twitch, knew he was close and with a wet sucking sound released him from her mouth to crawl across his hips, ready to take him inside.

Gibbs stilled her actions, keeping her from joining their bodies, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Be sure, Abby," he said, his voice tight. "After this, there's no going back. After this, you're mine."

A soft smile lit Abby's face and love shone from her eyes. "I've been yours for a long time, Gibbs," she said, leaning in to kiss him. "I'll be yours forever," she vowed, lowering herself onto his shaft.

They both froze at the joining, absorbing the fact they were one. Slowly, Gibbs felt Abby move her hips, undulating up and down, back and forth, the friction of their bodies driving him insane. His hands gripped her hips, moving the girl a bit faster, a bit harder.

Abby stilled her movements, a teasing glint in her eyes. "Greedy boy," she teased, squeezing just a bit with her inner muscles, making Gibbs groan.

"Don't tease me," he warned, hips moving up to increase the pressure. "Don't do it."

"Or what?" she challenged, leaning down to bit his lower lip, her legs squeezing down.

His eyes flamed as he flipped her over, pounding into her. He felt her legs wrap around him as she grasped the headboard, anchoring herself against his power, hips pumping hard, one hand slipping between them to push them both over the edge.

Some time later, Gibbs pulled them both under the covers, settling Abby against him and turning off the lamp. Gibbs sighed contentedly until Abby slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow!" he protested. "What was that for?"

"Mentioning that woman on our first night together," she explained.

"Sorry, Boss," Gibbs replied, doing his best DiNozzo impression, making Abby laugh. "Won't happen again."

They were both just on the edge of sleep when Abby spoke. "I love you, Gibbs." She leaned up to see his face, a finger over his lips to stall any reply. "No, you don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know." She outlined his mouth with her fingers, smiling as he nipped it with is strong teeth. "I meant what I said," she continued. "I'm yours, and will be forever."

"When do I get to say it?"

Abby swallowed. "Only when you know it," she allowed.

He nodded, pulling her head back down to his chest. The soft moonlight shone through the window, lighting softly on the new bed. Gibbs heard her breathing regulate, felt her soften against him and knew she was asleep.

"I love you, too, Abby," he whispered to her sleeping form.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, a Gabby update! Stories just see to be flying out of my fingers these day, don't they? Anyway, this is the morning after, but doesn't go exactly to plan. See Chapter 2 if you don't remember what happened at the end. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.**

**Chapter 3: A Hint of Doubt Goes Awry **

Gibbs woke slowly, his hand reaching over to find only empty space. Blue eyes opening slightly, he saw that Abby wasn't in bed, but by the feel of the sheets, she hadn't been gone long. Gibbs smiled, thinking of the night before and Abby.

Abby. It was so right that he wondered why they hadn't figured it out sooner. No one could make him smile like Abby, no one could tease him like she did—not that anyone really teased him. Everyone else was just a bit afraid of him, even Ducky, who has known him longest. But not Abby. He'd bluster and blow and she'd just stand there, smiling, laughing at him like an indulgent aunt. And no one else looked at him like she did. Before they started this, he thought it was just hero worship, something along those lines. Abby proved him wrong, though. Convinced him she wasn't looking for a hero, or a father, or even a friend.

She looked at him like a lover.

Gibbs settled down in among the fluffy covers of the new bed, pulling Abby's pillow over to him, inhaling her scent on the pillowcase. He breathed deep, getting even harder just at the smell of her. Oh, yeah, he had it bad.

The aroma of coffee wafted up the stairs, pulling Gibbs out of his thoughts. Tossing the pillow aside, he reached out for his pajama pants and padded into the bathroom. He found Abby in the kitchen, wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of his sweatpants, the legs rolled up above her ankles.

Abby was slipping bread into the toaster when she felt arms snake around her, making her jump a bit. "Oh, Gibbs," she said simply.

"You were expecting someone else?"

She shrugged out of his hold, snagging the toast and sliding the plate on the table. "No," she said shortly. Abby poured a cup of coffee for him and placed it on the table as well before sitting in a kitchen chair, folding her legs under her in a complicated pretzel shape, arms reaching around to almost hugging herself.

Gibbs lifted the coffee cup and leaned against the sink, watching Abby as she selected a piece of toast, tearing the bread into pieces and nibbling lethargically at it. A small shiver of fear spread through Gibbs at Abby's actions. Was she regretting last night? "We can end this now, Abby," he said simply.

Abby's turned to Gibbs, eyes wide. "Why should we do that? Do you regret it?"

Gibbs pulled out a chair to sit next to her. "Not at all," he said, taking the shredded bread from her fingers to hold her hand. "But you're not exactly acting like a woman happy with the night before and frankly, it's scaring the piss out of me."

"Oh, Gibbs no!" Abby leaned in and kissed Gibbs hard. "No, I'm very happy with the night before. It was more, way more than I ever expected." She kissed him again before sitting back in her pretzel shape again. "I just…" Abby's arms wrapped around her legs again and her voice trailed off.

Gibbs watched as a trace of pain crossed her eyes, understanding dawning in his slow male brain. Giving himself a mental head slap, he rose from the table and walked down the hall.

Abby watched grumpily as Gibbs left her, stopping to rummage through his linen closet before disappearing back into the bedroom. _They have it all so easy_, Abby thought, picking up her toast.

Gibbs came back from the bedroom and headed straight to Abby. "Come on," he ordered, untangling her limbs and leading her down the hall.

"Gibbs, I really just want to go home," Abby whined.

"You are home," he corrected, walking her into the bedroom.

Abby paused as she saw the bed had been straightened, all the pillows piled up in the middle. A heating pad was lying on the bedspread, and a glass of water sat next to two pills on the nightstand. "Gibbs…"

"Get into bed," he instructed. He waited until she shimmied off the sweat pants and pulled the covers over her. "Take these," he said handing her the two pills and the glass. She obeyed. He picked up the heating pad, tucking it under the sheet against her belly. He was shocked to see tears streaming down her face. "Abby..." He lifted a hand to wipe the tears away.

"All I w-w-wanted was to spend the day in bed with you, Gibbs," she sniffed. "In this new, pretty bed you bought for us and then…and then I wake up and bam I'm all crampy and g-g-gross and can't have sex and it's not fair!"

Gibbs sat on the bed and gathered Abby close. "Shh, Abby." He held her gently, rubbing his hand along her back, trying to sooth.

"And…and you're so sweet with the pills and the heating pad and I'm s-s-s-sorry," she sobbed, grabbing a handful of his shirt to wipe her eyes. "I'm not usually like this, you know that b-b-but it's just why'd it have to be this morning?"

"Oh, Abs." Gibbs pressed a kiss to her head. "It's okay."

"I c-c-can't believe I'm c-c-crying so m-m-much, either," she hiccuped. "I never cry, G-g-gibbs, never."

Gibbs wrapped her tighter in his arms, rocking her back and forth and letting her cry it out. He'd been married four times and knew all he could do was just to hold on gently and let the moment ride itself out. After a long while Abby calmed, her choking cries lessening, her face snuffling into his damp shirt. She raised her head. Her eyes were red and puffy and her tear stained cheeks were pale and her mouth was trembling with emotion.

Gibbs thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Better?" he asked with a soft smile.

Abby nodded. "I'm sorry…" she began, but was stopped by Gibbs' finger on her lips.

"Shh, nothing to be sorry about, Abs." He ran his hand over her cheek in a soft caress. "We'll have plenty of time to spend together in our new bed," he said, leaning down and kissing her. "You just relax and I'll be here when you wake up." He pushed off the bed and maneuvered her down on the pillows. He fixed the heating pad to a better position on her belly and pulled the covers up. "Sleep," he instructed, flipping off the lamp and taking a seat in the chair beside the bed.

"Gibbs?" Abby's voice was sleepy and soft.

"Yeah, Abs?"

"Did you mean it?"

He leaned forward in the chair, taking her hand in his. "Mean what, Abby?"

"That this is my home."

He took deep breath. "If you want it to be, Abs," Gibbs answered. "I like the idea of you here, us, here. Together."

"Me, too." Abby snuggled deeper into the pillows. "Mmm…Love you, Gibbs."

Gibbs watched as she tumbled into sleep. "I love you, too, Abby."

**TBC…**


End file.
